


Matt

by darkmoore



Series: Wake up call (Nature provides) [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Episode Related, F/M, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: In the midst of the chaos of the Kimball factory fire, Matt Casey finds his own life turned upside down.





	Matt

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the huge x-over in the "Chicago" verse that connected Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, Chicago Med and Chicago justice in one big plotline. I'd had a new idea for a twist with a Sentinel fusion so this is me setting up a brand new verse. Huge thanks go - as always - to [BRUMEIER](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier) for her encouragement, hand-holding, cheer leading, support and the dozens of "you can do it!" She also did a speedy beta on this so: THANK YOU, Bru. I owe you.

So the fire had been intentional. Matt rubbed his face. He was exhausted, and nauseous from the realization that someone had set out to kill all these kids. He’d been on his way out the door when Severide had arrived with the evidence and now Matt just felt even worse. First the fire, then the suicide, and now this. Could the day get any worse? All Matt wanted to do was go home, wrap himself around Gabby, and try to get the images of the last few hours out of his head. 

The row of young adults – barely more than children, really – laying there charred and broken like marionettes whose strings had been cut had been painful to see. Even after all these years as a firefighter, losing a person never got any easier. But this night they had lost thirty-six. Thirty-six lives cut short and more still hanging in the balance. A wave of helpless anger swept over Matt, choking him. 

He made his way over to where he’d put down his jacket when suddenly the room began to spin violently. The nausea that had already been troubling him intensified and his ears started to ring. Matt felt completely disoriented and stumbled, landing on his hands and knees. 

His crew started to rush towards him, calling out in alarm, but Matt couldn’t make out any definite words even though he strained to hear them. Blood was rushing in his ears along with a high pitched whine, and there were bright dots dancing in front of his eyes. A second later his skin felt like it was on fire, ready to split open, and there was an intense stabbing pain just underneath his right ear. 

Hands were reaching for him, steadying him, trying to assess the situation – he recognized the pattern since he’d done the very same thing thousands of times. Matt tried to tell them to stop touching him, to stop hurting him, but he couldn’t get out anything else but a pained whine that he only felt in his throat but couldn’t even hear himself. 

A few stumbling steps later he found himself on the couch, people still crowded around him. Matt could more _sense_ them than actually hear or see since all of his senses were still completely out of control and his head hurt like a bitch. Matt pressed his hand against the side of his neck where it still felt as if someone was drilling a hole into his skin right beneath his ear. Belatedly, panic set in. What was happening? What was going on? He’d not been hurt in the fire. He’d been _fine_ only a moment ago. 

Suddenly a small, warm hand cupped his neck and the chaos inside his body calmed down a fraction. He blinked and the face of Marcy, their temp, swam into focus. She smiled at him gently and then turned to Severide who was standing next to her, looking spooked. 

“He’s _awakening_ , but he’s not mine. I didn’t pull him. Do you have any other Guides around here?” 

At first her words didn’t make much sense but then it hit him and relief flooded his body. _Gabby!_ It had to be Gabby. Marrying a Guide had been a risk he had been willing to take, even though both of them had known that should Gabby’s Sentinel awaken their marriage would be annulled automatically because she would bond with them right away. That Matt himself turned out to be her Sentinel was a huge relief. 

“Everything is going to be fine, Sentinel. The Lieutenant is calling your wife back here. She’s at Med checking up on one of the patients but she should return any moment. Try to stay calm and take deep, even breaths for me, alright?” Marcy’s voice was gentle and soothing and Matt didn’t even startle when she called him ‘Sentinel’. In fact her recognition calmed something inside him that Matt hadn’t even realized had been upset until a moment ago. 

Matt closed his eyes and tried to slow his erratic breathing, tried to force his body to _calm down_ from the overdrive it had been kicked into. He wasn’t in danger. He wasn’t hurt. There was nothing wrong with him and as soon as Gabby got here they could bond and all would be fine. Matt knew that the events of the last few hours were likely the reason he had _awakened_ , seeing nature provided the population with the Sentinel protection they needed in times of crises. It wasn’t uncommon that in areas with a low Sentinel presence more than one new Sentinel _awakened_ when disaster hit. 

There were a lot of documented cases of Sentinels _awakening_ in the aftermath of earthquakes, hurricanes, floods, and other catastrophic events. As long as there was a matching Guide present first to pull the Sentinel, up to five Sentinels would _awaken_ at once. Matt wondered if there were any other new Sentinels around. He knew of several Guides working in all kinds of positions in the fire department, the police, the health care system and social services. Maybe someone else beside him had been _awakened_. It was a strangely comforting thought. 

Time passed slowly as Matt tried to concentrate on getting his body’s reaction to the new situation under control, but eventually Gabby was there. Her scent, her Guide presence, and her voice hit him full force even before she fully reached him. 

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” she asked softly and gently pried his hand away from his neck. Matt hadn’t even been aware of the fact that he was still pressing his fingers to his burning skin, right over the spot where his new Sentinel mark must have emerged. Gabby seemed to study it for a moment and then leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss right onto it. 

The moment she touched him sent a shiver down Matt’s spine and he gasped as the chaos inside of him settled, and his sight and hearing recovered completely. He looked at Gabby – his wife, his _Guide_ – and was completely overwhelmed. Recognition rushed through him, which wasn’t surprising; the possessiveness that came with it was. 

“My Guide,” Matt said. 

“Your Guide, Sentinel,” Gabby acknowledged, and her reply settled the last of his rampant emotions. It made him feel complete… and horny. Matt wrapped his hands around her wrists and looked at her desperately trying to find words to express what was going on with him. 

“I need-” He broke off, lost for words. 

“I know. You need to bond. You need to claim. That’s normal, baby. Come on, let’s find ourselves a bed. This can’t wait.” Gabby stood and tugged him upright with her. Relief rushed through Matt. Everything would be fine. 

“We’re going into your office,” Gabby said decisively and took his hand, but Matt had other ideas. With a quick move he pulled Gabby towards himself and lifted her up. She was startled but instantly wrapped her legs around his hips, allowing him to carry her. Their friends, and everyone who had been present to witness him _awakening_ , moved out of the way so Matt could carry Gabby into the Officers Quarters. Matt set her down and immediately Gabby closed the blinds to give them at least the pretense of privacy. Matt wouldn’t have cared either way. All he could think about was the need to touch and taste, to claim and mark that was thrumming in his veins. He needed to feel his Guide, now. 

Gabby definitely was on board with the idea and began to hastily shed her clothes before reaching for Matt’s belt. Matt had already kicked off his shoes and pulled his polo shirt and seat-jacket over his head, leaving his chest bare. It was a bit of a strange sensation, focusing onto Gabby like this. Like some sort of lust fuelled tunnel-vision. 

“Come on, baby, work with me here,” Gabby murmured and Matt was amazed how level-headed and efficient she was. Her movements were swift and economic, designed to get Matt and herself naked in as short a time as possible. Matt was immensely grateful for it, too, because whatever it was that kicked new Sentinels into a bonding drive, it was pretty damn powerful. 

Finally both of them were naked, and with a playful grin Gabby pushed Matt onto the bed and straddled him. It wasn’t at all unusual for them for her to be on top so Matt just buried his hands in her hair and pulled her down for a messy kiss. Tasting her for the first time after _awakening_ was unlike anything Matt had experienced. It was bliss and torture at the same time. 

The urge to claim, possess, and mark grew steadily and for a moment Matt was horrified at himself. This wasn’t who he was. He wouldn’t just … take her and use her, no matter what his instincts told him. This was his wife, the woman he loved more than anything, and he’d be damned if he’d let his newfound Sentinel side rule him and cause her harm. 

Gabby’s hands suddenly framed his face, her eyes soft and gentle despite the heated flush of arousal that was clearly visible on her skin. “Hey, no, don’t do that, Matt. It’s okay baby. I’m good. I’m more than good with you getting territorial on me. I knew this would happen. It’s perfectly normal and I think it’s so hot. I can deal with a few love bites if it means I get to be bonded to you. I love you. Together we can do anything, right?”

“Right,” Matt agreed. He leaned up a little and brushed Gabby’s hair to the side, baring her neck. Matt could see her rapid pulse, could feel the fine sheen of perspiration that was forming on her body, and he wanted to taste her skin so badly. He leaned up and gently bit into her neck right at her pulse point, careful not to hurt her. 

Gabby’s right hand slid into his hair and she pressed his face softly against her neck as her body shuddered in pleasure in his arms. 

“Come on, baby, do it. Mark me. It’s okay. I want it,” she whispered. 

Her words served to dissipate Matt’s reluctance to give into his instincts to mark and claim is Guide. He sucked on her skin, raising a deep purple bruise in the place where neck met shoulder. Gabby arched her back with a throaty moan and shuddered as her hand tightened in his hair. 

Matt’s senses were swamped with the sound and scent and feel of his Guide, and a sort of desperation he had never felt before curled in his chest. He needed to be closer to Gabby, wanted to crawl under her skin and merge with her as completely as possible. 

“Gabby-” he gasped, unable to voice what he needed because he wasn’t even sure how to get it. 

“I’ve got you, baby. I know what you need. Here, let me help,” she said, sounding breathless. A second later she pressed him back onto the bed completely, reached behind herself to take his cock in hand and then sank down on him in one swift movement. 

At the same time he entered her body, Gabby entered his mind. In an instant she was there, her mind bright and sparkling and completely intoxicating as she wrapped him up in her presence. The world seemed to explode in a shower of light and Matt could feel every single one of his senses latching onto the woman in his arms. His Guide. The center of his universe. 

Matt lost track of time and his surroundings after that. All that mattered was merging as completely as possible with his Guide. He flipped them over and started to move within her, kissing and licking every inch of skin he could reach while Gabby whispered in his ear, engaging his sense of hearing. 

Within minutes they were bound together completely, all of his senses forever tuned into her and their minds intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote het. This is the first time ever that I have written a fic that contained even remotely graphic het. I thought I had given up writing het years ago, but just recently that changed. So ... guess I'm a bit rusty but I won't let that stop me. Doesn't mean I'm giving up on slash now, though ;)


End file.
